


Porcelana

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: “Deus, confesso que sinto nojo quando você me toca com suas mãos delicadas como porcelana, porém, somente eu sei o quão ruim é viver sem elas!”
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas





	Porcelana

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah

Não me lembro como aconteceu, mas sabia que era errado. Você sabia disso! Nós tínhamos consciência disso.

Era tudo tão inocente e... Errado! Às vezes eu ria sozinho olhando para a réstia que iluminava o quarto enegrecido pelo nosso pecado. Mas eu ria por não saber a triste história que ocorria conosco.

Claro que esse pecado não é infinito, mas é vicioso, incompreensível! Deus, confesso que sinto **nojo** quando você me toca com suas mãos delicadas como _porcelana_ , porém, somente eu sei o quão ruim é viver sem elas! Eu **nunca** quis que isso acontecesse.

Peço, não me deixe, nunca! Você sabe muito bem que eu não consigo mais dormir sem você ao meu lado, com as pontas dos seus dedos fazendo desenhos imaginários nas minhas costas ou bochechas. Mas, apenas tente diminuir a **minha** dose de você. Pois **você** se tornou minha sobrevivência.

Não quero que você pare de acariciar a maçã do meu rosto e depois beijá-la com toda a doçura do mundo, nunca! Só peço para você diminuir a **sua** dose de mim. Temos que **parar** com isso!

Tudo está me sufocando. Eu **não quero** mais, apesar de _precisar_. É igual quando éramos pequenos e fazíamos aquelas competições de _“quem consegue ficar mais tempo sem respirar_ ”. Ficávamos de narizes tampados até nosso organismo implorar por ar e recusarmos a oferecê-lo isso. Não queríamos oxigênio, mas precisávamos. Não digo que você é meu ar, pois não é. Você é simplesmente o meu irmão, pecado e ruína.

E é no pensamento mais confuso, que você envolve minha cintura com seus braços frágeis como _porcelana_ , e isso faz parecer que é mais fácil continuar com o problema do que resolvermos. E eu lhe imploro, [u]não faça isso comigo, querido irmão. Não me faça cometer **outro pecado** nesse mundo já errado.


End file.
